A Smash Bros Christmas Story
by Gamerfan64
Summary: Christmas has come again for the smashers. With it, Master Hand decided to invite some family and friends to visit. But Bowser, being the Grinch of the story, decides to stop it. Now how will it all resolve? Find out! This is my entry for Smash King's 2014 Christmas Contest.


**Hello everyone, Gamerfan64 here. Sorry if I couldn't do much with my other story, since I was having problems with the internet, but everything is fixed now, so yeah. So, today, I'm doing my Christmas Smash Bros. special as a separate story for the fact that I'm participating for SmashKing's contest. So, without any more interruptions, I hope you like my story.**

**A/N: I do not own the character in this story. All property goes to their respected owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>GamerFan64 presents<strong>

**A Smash Bros. Christmas Story**

_Christmas….ah yes, that magical time of year where everyone celebrates the holiday with each other, even if they're different, even if they're villains, even if they're not the same species, the holidays are a time for everyone to be with each other and with their loved ones. And for the smashers, it's no different._

_Let's begin our story right where the smashers are at, Smash Mansion. A Large Mansion with glass-stained windows and with the most beautiful decorations anyone could ever see in their lifetime. The date is Christmas Eve, and everyone starts doing about their normal routines, fighting in matches and hanging out, that is, until one particular smasher wakes up._

* * *

><p>"Wario! Where did you leave my hammer?!" King Dedede yelled out.<p>

King Dedede wandered around the mansion, trying to see where the fat, Italian game-maker was. Finally, he found Wario in the main room using his hammer as a means to pick his nose. Dedede eyes widened on what horror his eyes had seen.

"What do you want?" Wario asked, taking the hammer out of his snout like nothing happened.

"Umm….you can keep the hammer" King Dedede said "I'm just going to wash my eyes out"

King Dedede then walked out, not saying a single word while Peach passed by. Peach looked confused as she saw the fat penguin (?) march on by. Peach shrugged her shoulders and went inside the room where Wario was at.

Other people were in the room as well, such as Pacman, Marth, Shulk and Olimar. Peach then opened the windows and glanced outside. She was breathless as she saw a spectacular event happen outside.

"Guys, come look!" Peach said in an excited voice.

The other smashers in the room, including Wario went to see what Peach was looking at. And, just like Peach, they were amazed.

It was snowing outside, in a gentle breeze of cold as the whole place was covered in a blanket of white. Everyone starting showing smiles in their faces, amazed by the event.

"What a nice day to be together right?" Peach said.

"Of course" Marth said "This special event must be cherished by everyone. It's a wonderful day that comes only once per year….Christmas"

"And it's tomorrow, so you all know what that means, right?" Peach said.

"We all get bags of money and become rich to our wildest dreams?" Wario asked.

"No silly" said Peach "We get to decorate!"

Peach squealed in happiness as everyone else groaned, except for Pacman, who was happy to help. As everyone left the room, Master Hand walked (?) across the halls to see what was happening and soon encountered Peach.

"Hey Master Hand" Peach greeted.

"Hello Peach" Master Hand "What brings you in this happy mood?"

"Oh, just getting ready for Christmas Eve, that's all" Peach said "By the way, where's Kirby?"

_Kirby was just an ordinary smasher like the rest, except for him, he always had a cheery personality. And when the holidays come by, Kirby doesn't sleep in and always gets ready. While he is a cute and lovable person, some people outside the Smash Mansion don't usually pay attention to this character as they always think of him as…well…..lame, and would sometimes prefer the "cool" character, like Robin or Captain Falcon. Even though Kirby knows this and knows it well, his heart still beats warm as he doesn't mind it at all. Anyways, back to our story._

"I have no clue as well" Master Hand said "He's usually up in these kinds of events"

"Don't worry, I got it!" Crazy Hand, appearing out of nowhere.

"Crazy, don't you dare try anything stupid" Master Hand said "Remember the last time you tried to wake someone up?"

"So Sonic lost a few feathers, so what?!" Crazy Hand said.

Master Hand groaned as a loud rumble shook the mansion a little.

"What's that noise?" Master Hand asked.

As on cue, they watched as a trail of yellow light blazed through the mansion and tear a hole through the window in the ceiling.

"HOUSTON, WE HAVE LIFTOFF!" Crazy Hand said.

They watched as that same yellow trail go back in and stop right in front of the three. The yellow trail revealed to be none other than Kirby, riding on his Warp Star.

"Hi guys" Kirby said.

"Hi Kirby" Peach said "Are you ready for Christmas?"

"Of course!" Kirby said "What are you planning on doing today?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could help write down a list with me on things to do for this year" Peach said "I already got decorations, so there must be more"

"Alright, let's get to it" Kirby said and went with Peach to help, leaving Master Hand and Crazy Hand alone, with a bunch of glass on the floor.

"Note to self" Master Hand said to himself "Get new glass for the ceiling"

* * *

><p>Peach and Kirby were in the living room, making a list on what to do for this years Christmas, as Mr. Game and Watch and Sonic helped set up the tree.<p>

"And there, we're all done" Kirby said, putting the finishing touches for the list.

"Yay" Peach exclaimed "Now I'll get the stuff, while you go and help anything else around, alright?"

"Sure" Kirby agreed.

And so, Peach left to help recruit some smashers to help her go shopping (Which no one ever agreed to…since they were forced to help), while Kirby help with things around Smash Mansion, starting with the Christmas Tree.

"Hey guys, need help?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah" Sonic said "Do, you think you could help with the decorations?"

"Ok" Kirby agreed.

As Sonic and Kirby help put the decorations on the tree, Mr. Game and Watch helped to make sure the tree didn't fall, while decorating the bottom of the tree. The team finished as Sonic helped Kirby put a star on top of the tree. The trio watched the finished product.

"Boy, I need a chili dog after that" Sonic said and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Mr. Game and Watch beeped as he waved goodbye to Kirby as Kirby looked at the completed tree. Kirby walked out and looked around for any other tasks to do.

Meanwhile…

"Why do I have to be in the women's section?" Link asked Peach, felling awkward for being the only guy in the women's section of clothing.

Peach was already in the shopping mall, along with the smashers she took, so she could find the stuff needed for her list. Christmas music rang all around the mall as kids ran around with their parents to see what presents to buy. Link and Zelda were in the clothing part of the mall with Peach as the other smashers were in other parts, looking for stuff to buy. Lucina and Mega Man went to buy decorations, Palutena and Pit for cooking utensils and King Dedede and Luigi for extras they needed.

"Because we all agreed to help go shopping for Christmas" Peach "And you and Zelda are helping me find clothes for this event"

"But I didn't even agree on anyth…"

Peach shushed the green hero and kept on looking for more clothes as Link kept averting his eyes, so no one would notice. Zelda notices and goes up to the green hero.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked Link.

"I….I…I really don't want to get embarrassed" Link replied.

"By being in the women's section?" Zelda asked.

Link nodded.

"Don't worry about it, it'll be over soon" Zelda said "Just don't panic and just stick with me"

Zelda leaned to the hero's shoulder and closed her eyes as Link blushed a light red and smiled. Meanwhile, Lucina and Mega Man went to find some decorations, but not before seeing some fans.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S MEGA MAN!" yelled some random fangirls who surrounded the blue robot.

"Umm…..help, Lucina?" Mega Man asked, watching as 2 fans went to meet with Lucina.

"You look cool" said one of the fans "Where did you get this armor?"

"Actually, I…"

"Where's the mask you keep with you?" another fan said.

"Please, I just need to…"

"Hey, I was here first!" another fan yelled to another one.

"No! I was!"

"No me!"

"Me!"

Soon the two fans started fighting each other as Lucina helped get Mega Man away from the fangirls. After the two got away, they stopped to breathe for a moment.

"We need….to be…more careful….next time" Lucina said, panting.

"Agreed" Mega Man said.

After the two managed to get enough air to support the both of them, they went inside one of the parts of the mall to get some decorations. Mega Man pulled out a list of what they needed.

"Let's see" Mega Man said "Wrapping Paper, Mistletoe, lights…."

Mega Man read down the rest of the list and started to find the materials, while Lucina looked at the other stuff in the mall. She was fascinated at the stuff people used, since she was not familiar with this kind of technology.

Later….

"Alright, I got everything" Mega Man said as he puts the decorations inside the cart.

Mega Man turns around to see Lucina observing on what looks like a plunger.

"Hmm…" Lucina said, turning her head in question "What do you use this for?"

"Uh, that's not important for now" Mega Man said, putting the plunger back in place "For now, let's just see where Peach is"

Mega Man pushes the cart while Lucina follow. As they look around to see where Peach was, Palutena and Pit start to gather cooking utensils for the food.

"Alright, that seems about to be everything" Pit said, recounting everything "Except for the flour"

"Don't worry, I got it" Palutena said and went to find the flour.

Palutena looked around to see where the flour was and sure enough, she found some.

"Alright, got the flour" Palutena said to herself.

She grabs two bags of it and carries them in her hands. As she makes her way to where Pit was, she doesn't notice the spillage of juice and trips, hitting the floor and letting go of the bags of flour as they rise into the air and fall into her face.

"AH!" Palutena screamed.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit said and went to find Palutena.

When Pit finally caught up to Palutena, he found her on the floor, covered in flour.

"What happened?" Pit said.

"You don't want to know" Palutena said "Anyways, I think I should get new bags"

"Don't worry about it" Pit said "You go clean up and I'll get the flour"

Pit went to find more flour, while Palutena got up. When she turned around, she saw an angry employee right in front of her.

"Uhh…..is the spilled flour free?" Palutena said.

The angry employee shook his head.

"Ugh…..this is going to take a while" Palutena said to herself.

* * *

><p>Soon, Palutena paid for the damages and the supplies and managed to get cleaned up (Pit asked how she did it and she responded with "It's a secret"). They went to find Peach as King Dedede and Luigi look around the mall.<p>

"So what are we finding again?" King Dedede asked.

"We are looking for any extras to buy for Christmas" Luigi responded.

"Hmm…that seems reasonable, but what extras?" King Dedede asked "When people say extras, they never really specify on what they say"

"Yeah, I have no clue either" Luigi said.

"Eh, might as well get some food to eat" King Dedede said and went to the nearest restaurant that was close to him.

"Hey, wait up!" Luigi called out, following King Dedede.

Later….

Mega Man, Lucina, Palutena and Pit finally meet up with Peach, Zelda and Link, who were coming out of the clothing store.

"Hey everyone" Peach greeted "Did you all get the supplies?"

"Yes" everyone said at the same time.

"Great" Peach exclaimed "Now let's go"

"Wait, where is King Dedede and Luigi?" Mega Man asked.

The crew watched as Luigi and King Dedede come with a whole lot of restaurant food and snacks as King Dedede slurped on some soda with Luigi shaking in horror.

"Guys" Peach asked "Where are the extras?"

"These are the extras" King Dedede said "I decided to get some food for all of you"

"Why is Luigi terrified?" Pit asked.

"He…..didn't pay the bill fully" Luigi said, his voice terrified.

Everyone, except King Dedede gasped.

"Dedede!" Peach said.

"What? It was just 5 cents" King Dedede said and kept on slurping his soda.

Soon enough, a man dressed in a chef's outfit looked at the group, specifically King Dedede.

"Dedede!" the chef yelled "You didn't pay your bill!"

Everyone turned around to see the chef.

"IT WAS ONLY 5 CENTS AND YOU KNOW IT!" Dedede yelled back.

"Pay me or else!" the chef yelled.

"Or what?" Dedede said.

Soon, guards started to run after the group.

"Uh oh" Link said "Run in the name of Hyrule!"

"ABANDON MISSION!" King Dedede yelled "I REPEAT, ABANDON MISSION!"

Everyone ran as the guards started chasing after them.

* * *

><p>Inside Smash Mansion, everyone was wide awake and helped out while the Christmas Spirit started spreading through the mansion.<p>

"There you go" Mario said, showing Pacman the newly fixed fire hydrant "Now it shouldn't spill anymore"

"Thanks" Pacman said and went off with his fire hydrant.

Mario swiped the sweat off of his forehead and went out to see the other smasher. Soon, the doorbell rang.

"I got it" Fox said and opened the door.

Fox watched as a tired Peach, Zelda, Link, King Dedede, Luigi, Pit, Lucina, Mega Man and Palutena came inside with the supplies.

"What happened to you guys?" Fox asked.

"Guards…..chasing us" Zelda said, still tired.

"Dedede….didn't pay….bill" Mega Man said.

"Needed….some….Pepsi" King Dedede said.

The nine smashers stopped and collapsed on the floor. Kirby rushed in and saw the nine all on the floor.

"Did you guys get the stuff?" Kirby asked.

Peach pointed to the supplies and got back up.

"Great!" Kirby said "Now the real fun can begin"

"Now Kirby, let's all rest for a bit" Peach said "We had a rough time"

"Ok, I'll just help put up the decorations then" Kirby said "Who wants to help?"

Everyone started chatted on what to help on, before Master Hand decided to visit.

"Hello smashers" Master Hand said.

"Hi Master Hand" everyone greeted.

"I would like to thank every one of you for helping setting up for Christmas" Master Hand said "As such, I would like to announce something special"

_As for being the main person (?) to help with the Smash Bros. Tournament, it would make sense that he would be helping out, especially on the holidays where every year is different._

"What is it?" Shulk asked.

"While you smashers were busy, I've managed to call your family and friends to come over and visit the smash mansion for the holidays!" Master Hand announced.

Everyone cheered and jumped for excitement.

"Now I can finally see my family after a while!"

"I can't wait to show you Tails!"

"This is going to be exciting!"

"Your allies should be arriving today at midnight" Master Hand said "Be ready everyone"

Everyone started to put up the groceries and headed out to set up for Christmas.

* * *

><p><em>As it seemed to be, everything seemed to be going smoothly and nothing seemed to go wrong right? Wrong! As for every positive, there's a negative. As for every light, there's a dark. As for every original, there's a clone to counter it. And those same rules apply today. Up in the sky of thunder like clouds, there lies a floating fortress, belonging to one of the grouchiest smashers of all…Bowser! He had a shell of spikes, a mean face and a personality of stone. Bowser never liked to be nice and always wanted to rule the Mushroom Kingdom. Even though he has been nice on rare time, participated in racing or in sports, he never changed. And when Christmas came by, the first thing you would hear is….<em>

"BA-HUMBUG!" Bowser growled.

…_.that. Now, if you would excuse me *Insert Mario Party 9 Bowser Scheming Music*_

Bowser watched through his super telescope at the top of his flying fortress as he watched all the smashers get ready with smiles on their faces.

"This holiday cheer is giving me a headache" Bowser complained "Goomba, fetch me another cup of water"

"Yes Lord Bowser" The Goomba said.

The Goomba went to get a cup of water for Bowser, while Bowser put away the telescope.

"If this holiday trash keeps going, I might just be barfing up rainbows!" Bowser said.

The Goomba came back with a cup of water. Bowser took the cup and drank it in one go.

"More please!" Bowser ordered.

"But sir, that's the 35th you've had tod…"

"DID I SAY FOR YOU TO STOP?!" Bowser yelled.

"No…." The Goomba said.

"Then get me another drink" Bowser said.

"Y…yes…l…lord Bowser" The Goomba said and quickly ran off.

Bowser shook his head in dismay and started to ponder.

"Hmm….maybe I can just stop the holidays" Bowser wondered "But in order to do that, I would need to do something sinister, something no one has ever done before, something….evil!"

As Bowser's imaginary lightbulb started to flash a bright light, Bowser Jr. came in just in time to turn it off.

"Daddy!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"What do you want?!" Bowser asked "Can't you see daddy is working here?!"

"It doesn't look like it" Bowser Jr. said "It just looks like you're wondering about life"

"Err….never mind, what did you wanted to see me about" Bowser asked.

"Can you help set up the Christmas tree?" Bowser Jr. asked, pointing to the tree.

The tree was being decorated by none other than the Koopalings, who were setting up the decorations on the tree, like lights, bells and other decorations.

"What the?!" Bowser said in confusement "Where did you get the time to set up the tree?!"

"Why else would you give us breaks sir?" Roy Koopa said.

Bowser stood in silence for a moment. Bowser then shook his head and got back on topic.

"I'm not going to allow a stupid holiday to be celebrated in this castle!" Bowser said and went up to the tree.

"Not the tree!" Bowser Jr. said.

He watched as Bowser went up to the tree and blows a fiery breath on it, making it burn in front of their eyes.

"All of that time wasted decorating a tree, instead of playing video games!" Lemmy Koopa said.

After the fire died out, the tree was reduced to nothing, but to a pile of ashes.

"Hey, at least the presents are safe" Iggy Koopa said.

As soon as he said those words, they watched as the goombas started to throw the presents off the ceiling.

"I just had to open my mouth" Iggy Koopa said.

Bowser walked off in anger as Bowser Jr. followed behind.

"Please don't get mad!" Bowser Jr. pleaded.

"Mad?" Bowser asked "Oh no. You're going to help me"

"Help you?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Yes" Bowser said "I want you to go down at Smash Mansion and figure out what they're planning to do for the holidays"

"Yay" Bowser Jr. said "Finally I can do something important on my own without…"

"And I want you to be with Kamek at all times" Bowser said.

Bowser Jr's. smile started to fade as the magikoopa flew in with his magic broom.

"But dad, I want to do this by myself!" Bowser Jr. complained.

"Just remember that you're still Bowser JR." Bowser noted "And until the Jr. part is removed from your name, you're still considered a kid"

Bowser Jr. growled as he hopped on his clown car and went down to the mansion along with Kamek. Bowser went back to his telescope and checked on the mansion again, watching as Lucario and Kirby set up the light outside the mansion.

"Just you wait" Bowser snarled "Soon the weather outside will be raining as Christmas will be cancelled…..forever!"

Bowser started laughing an evil laugh as it echoed through his fortress.

* * *

><p>Back to Smash Mansion, everyone started making progress thought the mansion. Lights were hung, the presents were hidden and everyone was excited for the special event. As such, everyone had a special task to do.<p>

"Alright, lets see here" Sonic said, looking at the list "Hang up lights and mistletoe"

Sonic looked to his right as he looked upon the many string of lights bundles in a neat circle with mistletoe at the bottom. Sonic grabs the mistletoe and puts it away, while grabbing the lights with one hand.

"Let's do this" Sonic said and quickly dashed through the halls, while putting up the lights.

After a quick dash of setting up the lights (while also seeing the Villager outside playing with Toon Link in a snowball fight), he starts to put up the mistletoe on some of the doorways. As he put the mistletoe on one particular doorway, Robin walked by, carrying a stack of books for cooking. As he enters the door, Lucina walked past the door as well, and the two collide with each other, sending the book high into the air and into the two fallen persons.

"Sorry about that" Lucina said, getting up.

"It's ok" Robin said, picking his books up.

As Robin get up, the two noticed that they were near to each other, almost to where their noses touched. The two blushed as they looked at the mistletoe above them.

"Uhh, I've heard that there is a tradition when two people are below mistletoe" Robin stated.

"What is it?" Lucina asked.

"Uhh…..uh…" Robin said, speechless.

As Robin stood there in silence, Wario past by just to ruin the moment.

"C'mon just kiss already!" Wario yelled "You're making me want to end it already, like all the other fanfiction readers out there"

"Oh…umm…actually I…" Robin said, before Lucina decided to go with it and kiss Robin.

The two shared the moment as they felt the warmness surround their bodies. As the two break, Wario laughed.

"Finally" Wario said "Now if you would excuse me, my people await my call. Wario Man, AWAY!"

Wario ran through the halls, as well as giving Ganondorf a stink to the face. Robin and Lucina went back to usual duties as Palutena and Peach helped make the cooking.

"Now, you put the cake batter inside the pan, pop it in the oven and make it wait for 30 minutes" Peach said, giving instructions to Palutena.

"Alright" Palutena said and put the cake batter inside the pan.

Then, she went ahead and placed it inside the oven. They set the timer for 30 minutes.

"So, what do we do while the cake is cooking?" Palutena asked.

"Let's start making the dinner" Peach said.

Soon, the two started to make the dinner for the smashers and guests. After the 30 minutes, the timer went off.

"The cake's ready!" Peach said "I got it!"

Peach took the oven mittens from the cabinet and placed them on her hands. Afterwards, she goes to the oven and takes out the cake.

"Mm….smells delicious" Peach complimented "Now all that is left is the frosting and toppings"

Peach suddenly put the cake aside and took out the toppings and frosting from the cabinets and fridge. After that, she went ahead and started to decorate the cake. Once she started, Ness and Female Robin came in.

"Hey, do you need some help?" Ness asked.

"Sure, we need all the help we can get" Palutena said.

Ness and Female Robin started to help Palutena with the food, while Peach still decorated the cake. Meanwhile, Lucario, Kirby and Marth helped put up the banners all over the mansion.

"This dreaded task is making me get tired" Marth complained "Why must a prince like me help with such tasks only a normal person would do?"

"Because we're not even people" Lucario replied.

"Yeah and it's for a good cause" Kirby said.

Marth groaned and continued working.

* * *

><p>Outside the Smash Mansion, Bowser Jr. and Kamek have just arrived to see the area covered in snow.<p>

"We're here" Kamek said.

Bowser Jr. looked around, trying not to get spotted. He watched as Ike and Link help plow the snow off the sidewalks and as Toon Link and Villager playing a snowball fight. Bowser Jr. quickly dashed to the doors and went inside the mansion. He hid behind curtains, moved quickly and did everything he could to try and not get spotted. As he soon reached towards Master Hand's office, Crazy Hand appeared just in time.

"Oh hi Bowser Jr.!" Crazy Hand said.

Bowser Jr. leapt as he heard the voice.

"Oh...Um…hi" Bowser Jr. said to Crazy Hand.

"You're just in time" Crazy Hand said "I've just perfected my new 2000 Audio Speaker. Want to try it out?"

"Actually no, I really don't want to…"

"Great!" Crazy Hand said and picked up Bowser Jr. and carried him away.

Crazy Hand led Bowser Jr. to a dark room with only 2 speakers, except they were huge. In fact the speakers were so huge, that they reached the ceiling of the mansion. After going inside, Crazy Hand put Bowser Jr. to the middle where the 2 speakers were at.

"Stay there, I'm going to the song" Crazy Hand said and went to put on the song.

After a few seconds of looking around, Crazy Hand found the song. He plopped the disk inside and put the volume up to Max.

"Ready?" Crazy Hand said.

"No" Bowser Jr. replied.

"READY!" Crazy Hand said and pressed the play button.

The room was suddenly covered in loud music as it played a song Bowser Jr. soon to recognize as "Jingle Bell Rock", except the music got too loud. Bowser Jr. covered his ears as much as he could through the whole song. After the song finished, Crazy Hand stopped the CD and Bowser Jr. took his hands away from his ears.

"Well, what did you think?" Crazy Hand asked.

Bowser Jr. shook from all the music.

"Great? Thank for the compliment" Crazy Hand said "Now I must help with the dishes"

Crazy Hand suddenly pulled out a torch from who knows where and went to "help" with the dishes. As soon as Crazy Hand left, Bowser Jr. ran out of the room and into the hallway. As he started to ride in his clown car through the halls, Bowser Jr. started to adjust his ears as all the loud music gave him ringing sounds that were real annoying. Once the ringing stopped, he soon collided with Shulk.

"Huh?" Shulk said, wondering who collided with him at the back.

Shulk turned around to see Bowser Jr. lying on the floor out of his clown car.

"Oh hey Bowser Jr." Shulk greeted.

"Hi" Bowser Jr. said, groaning as he got up.

"What's the matter?" Shulk asked.

"Nothing" Bowser Jr. replied "Except for the fact that I almost went deaf"

"Oh" Shulk said and went back to work "Well, are you going to help out or what?"

"With what?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"With the decorating" Shulk asked "We're helping to set up for Christmas"

"Oh" Bowser Jr. said.

"Also, Master Hand is inviting some of our friends and family to visit" Shulk said in addition.

Bowser Jr. suddenly jumped a little when he heard what Shulk said.

"So, is that what Master Hand is planning to do?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Yep" Shulk said "So you need to help or else the decoration will go…"

Shulk turned around to see that Bowser Jr. was no longer there. Shulk shrugged and went back to work.

Bowser Jr. ran outside and met up with Kamek, who was sleeping on the job.

"Kamek!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"AH, PANCAKES WITH OJ PLEASE!" Kamek yelled after being woke up "Oh, it's just you"

"Ha ha, very funny" Bowser Jr. said "Come on, I've got some news to tell dad"

With that, Bowser Jr. and Kamek started to ride up back to Bowser's flying fortress.

* * *

><p>After time went by for an hour, Bowser Jr. and Kamek finally arrived at Bowser's flying fortress.<p>

"We're back your highness" Kamek announced as they arrived.

They entered through the main doors where Bowser was talking to his minions about the castle's defenses. Bowser turned around and watched as Bowser Jr. and Kamek came in to meet him.

"Took you guys long enough" Bowser growled "So, what are they planning today?"

Kamek started to point as Bowser Jr.

"I've heard that they're planning to invite some people over to the mansion" Bowser Jr. said "Apparently it's a big event for everyone"

"Really?" Bowser asked "Why is everyone excited?"

"Because the people invited are the friends and family of the smashers" Bowser Jr. replied.

Bowser then pondered for a moment.

"Hmm…." Bowser thought "Maybe I could stop them in their tracks and prevent them from coming"

"That's a great idea sire" Kamek said "If you stop their tracks, then they won't make it in time"

"Good thinking Kamek" Bowser said "Now the question is, how?"

Bowser then turned to see an evil looking snow-making machine to his right.

"Now I can finally put this hunk of junk to good use" Bowser said "Kamek! Take the machine outside and make it bigger"

"Yes sire" Kamek said and took the machine up to the roof of the fortress.

Bowser Jr. followed Bowser as they both climbed up to the top of the fortress.

"Are you sure this will work?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Of course" Bowser said.

Bowser then turned to the side to see an unexpected Duck Hunt Duo sleeping on top of his fortress.

"What is he doing here?" Bowser asked.

"I thought he was supposed to be your dog" Bowser Jr. said.

"What do you mean MY dog?!" Bowser asked.

"You're supposed to be the Grinch of this story, so you're supposed to have…"

"Shh" Bowser said, covering Bowser Jr.'s mouth "We can't let them know"

"Who?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"The fanfiction readers" Bowser said "We can't let them know that we broke the fourth wall. That's Palutena's job"

"Oh" Bowser Jr. said.

The Duck Hunt Duo woke up to see Bowser watching them with an angry look in his face.

"We better run before this turns into another Grinch rip-off" the duck said.

"Agreed" the dog said and the two jumped off the fortress.

Bowser watched as the duo leave a turned back to Kamek, who was finished enlarging the machine.

"Finally" Bowser said "Now the evil part"

Bowser laughed an evil laugh as he started to put the snowmaking machine set to "Blizzard" and turned it on. Soon, a great wind of snow started to come out of the machine and into the direction of smash mansion.

"Gwahaha!" Bowser laughed "Now to see the fun begin"

He soon grabbed the telescope and watched as the blizzard made its way to smash mansion.

* * *

><p>"Finally" Dark Pit said "We're done"<p>

All the smashers watched as the mansion was finally decorated, inside and out. It was 6:00 P.M, 6 hours till midnight.

"Yay" Kirby said "I wonder if the food is ready as well"

Kirby went to the kitchen and saw Peach with a finished cake along with Palutena, Female Robin and Ness with a load of food sitting on the tables.

"The food's all ready" Peach announced.

Kirby eyes widened as his mouth drooled from all the food that was there.

"This is a lot of food" Kirby said "I can't wait to try it all"

"You'll get to try it later Kirby" Ness said.

"Alright, let's get the food to the dining area" Palutena said and quickly took a bowl of punch to the dining area.

The smashers helped grabbed the food and set them in the dining area. After a while of setting up the food, the dining area was finished.

"Wow, impressive" Master Hand complimented "Looks like you smashers really worked hard to put this together"

"Of course" Kirby said.

"Well, I'll be in my office then" Master Hand said "Have fun everybody"

Everyone waved as Master Hand left the dining area and went into his office. Since the smashers had time leftover, until the guests arrive, everyone went back to their usual day. Doing smash matches, hanging out or doing other stuff. Outside the mansion, Mr. Game and Watch was having a nice walk with Rosalina, talking to her about his latest match.

"Beep beep" Mr. Game and Watch said and started to make his hands move like he was swinging a bat "Beep beep boop, beep beep"

"He he" Rosalina giggled "You really showed them right?"

Mr. Game and Watch smiled as they walked past the flower garden. Soon, a little chilly wind blew across their faces as they shiver from the cold.

"It's like it gets colder every year, right Mr. Game and Watch?" Rosalina asked.

Mr. Game and Watch froze as no response came out of him. His eyes were stuck, as if he saw something horrifying.

"Is something wrong?" Rosalina asked.

Rosalina looked to where Mr. Game and Watch was facing and froze in horror as well. Coming their way was a giant blizzard with winds that blew in blinding speeds.

"Run!" Rosalina exclaimed.

Rosalina and Mr. Game and Watch ran away from the blizzard as it got closer. As Rosalina opened the front doors and got inside just in time, Mr. Game and Watch tripped.

"Hurry!" Rosalina said.

Mr. Game and Watch quickly got up, before being taking by the blizzard, as it swiped him away. Rosalina watched as he blew away and as the blizzard's strong winds close the front doors. The sound of the fierce winds suddenly echoed thought the mansion as all the smashers stopped what they were doing and looked outside the front window. The blizzard started to pile up lots of snow everywhere. Suddenly, Pikachu noticed something.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said, pointing to something.

Everyone looked to where Pikachu was pointing at and saw a frozen Mr. Game and Watch covered in thin ice. Sonic suddenly raced towards the front doors.

"Wait, Sonic!" Villager called out "What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to get Mr. Game and Watch" Sonic replied.

"But we don't know if it's safe to go outside yet!" Shulk added.

"Pfft, what's some snow and wind going to do to me?" Sonic said and opened the doors.

Sonic's eyes widened as he saw snow cover up the whole door, ready to fall at any second. Sonic faced towards the reader.

"You all know what's going to happen right?" Sonic said, breaking the fourth wall "Well, it's going to happen"

The snow suddenly fell through the mansion as the blue hedgehog was now covered in a pile of snow.

"Well this stinks" Sonic said.

"How are we going to get Mr. Game and Watch?" Pit asked "The winds are too strong and it's freezing out there"

"I've got an idea" Wario said and whispers to Charizard.

Charizard nods in agreement and sets Pacman on fire. The poor yellow ball starts to run outside and grabs Mr. Game and Watch. He then rushes back inside before the flame goes out.

"How….did….." Lucina stuttered.

"Video Game Logic" Wario replied.

Charizard started to warm Mr. Game and Watch up using flamethrower, but went a little too long and burns Mr. Game and Watch in the process. It wasn't mush as 5 seconds later, Greninja puts the fire out using a water throwing star. Mr. Game and Watch thanked the frog Pokémon and shook the water off. Soon after, Master Hand came in.

"What happened?" Master Hand asked.

"Some blizzard came out of nowhere and started to cause trouble outside" Sonic replied.

"At least it's not affecting other areas right?" Wii Fit Trainer said.

Soon, a random T.V turned on as it was on the weather channel.

"This just in" the weather forecaster said "A giant blizzard has struck Smash City and is now causing traffic to appear everywhere. We would advised families to stay home, until the blizzard clears up"

Samus went up to the T.V and turned it off.

"Never mind" Wii Fit Trainer said.

"So, it's not just us that are being affected by the blizzard" Mario asked.

"I'm afraid not" Master Hand replied "This storm seems to be causing some trouble out there"

Master Hand then realized something.

"Oh no" Master Hand said.

"What?" Mario asked.

"If the blizzard is causing traffic and severe weather outside, then that means…"

"The guests!" Mario exclaimed "They're in trouble!"

"What do we do?" Sonic asked "We can't let them be out there like that"

"We can't, but the blizzard will try to stop us" Master Hand "In the meantime, stay inside and try to not wander outside"

Master Hand floated back to his office. Kirby looked out the window, watching as the blizzard sweeps through Smash Mansion with snow piling up high.

"Oh no" Kirby said.

_Yes, the smashers were worried, worried that the guests may never come in time for Christmas, all because of a blizzard. And it all happened because of Bowser._

* * *

><p>"Wow" Bowser said "This is starting to become one of my most favorite days, besides kidnapping Peach of course. Morton, get me some popcorn!"<p>

"Right away sir" Morton said and started to pop some popcorn.

Bowser Jr. watched as Bowser laughed from all the miserable smashers and sat right next to him.

"Hey Jr." Bowser said, noticing Bowser Jr. "This plan is working out great and it'll get better pretty soon"

"About that dad, why can't we have one normal holiday together, you know, as a family?" Bowser Jr. said "Remember last time at Thanksgiving? Turkey was your favorite!"

"But being served with mashed potatoes, corn, and ham just for a holiday?! No thank you" Bowser growled.

"But dad!" Bowser Jr. whined.

"No buts!" Bowser growled "These holidays always give me a headache, so it's about time I do something about it!"

Bowser Jr. started to get a little angry from his dad. Sure, Bowser Jr. was a villain, but like other kids, he liked to celebrate the holidays. He watched as Morton gives Bowser the popcorn and used this chance to sneak away. He sneaked past all the troops and makes it to the front doors. He opens the front doors and gets inside the clown car he had parked outside. After turning it on, he heads down to Smash Mansion.

Later…

It was 9 P.M, 2 Hours before the guests are estimated to arrive, but because of the blizzard, no one knew if they were even going to make it. The day turned to night as the stars glowed in the night. The city was now visible, thanks to the lights. The blizzards kept on going as all the smashers kept on going by their day. Kirby was playing with his food, not eating it at all like he would usually do. It was a weird thing to see. Pit started to take notice.

"Hey Kirby" Pit said.

"Hey Pit" Kirby said in a sad tone.

"What's wrong?" Pit asked.

"Nothing" Kirby replied.

"Are you sure?" Pit asked again.

Kirby was silent, leaving no response.

"Are you afraid that the guests may not arrive" Pit asked.

Kirby nodded.

"Well, there's still hope that they might, right?" Pit said.

Kirby sighed.

"Look Pit, I really appreciate how you want to cheer me up, but I'm not in the mood right now" Kirby said.

"Oh….ok" Pit said "I'll just leave you then"

Kirby decided not to eat his food and gave it to Wario (Who kindly gobbled the whole plate down). He walked past the halls of the mansion, disappointed. He really wanted this Christmas to be special, but it looks like it's not. As Kirby walked towards the front of the mansion, he noticed that Master Hand was looking out the window, specifically, the city.

"Oh, I didn't see you there" Master Hand said, noticing Kirby "I was just looking at the city that's all"

Master Hand then notices the frown on Kirby's face.

"What's wrong?" Master Hand asked.

Kirby pointed outside to the city. Master Hand then realized what he was talking about.

"Oh, I see" Master Hand said "Well, we could always invite them another time, right?"

Kirby left no response as his frown got even bigger. Master Hand sighed.

"Look Kirby, I know it's hard to not have this holiday go exactly as planned, but we can't change the weather" Master Hand said "The blizzard will keep on going, until it clears up"

Kirby looked down and walked to his room.

"_What am I going to do?"_ Master Hand thought and went back to his office.

* * *

><p>An hour passed and all the smashers gathered at the main entrance to see what Master Hand was going to announce this time.<p>

"Hey" Peach said "Has anyone seen Bowser?"

"Why do you want to know?" Mario asked.

"I've notice how he was not around Smash Mansion all day today, so I want to know where he's gone" Peach replied.

"Come to think of it, he is missing" Mario said.

"And so are the Koopalings and Bowser Jr." Luigi said.

"That's weird" Mario said.

As everyone started to talk, Master Hand was standing on the second floor, watching the smashers.

"May I have everyone's attention" Master Hand said.

Everyone suddenly stopped talking and looked at Master Hand. Crazy Hand was also there.

"Thank you" Master Hand said "Now as you all know, the blizzard outside is causing some major trouble for our guests and because of it, they are now in heavy traffic"

"So how are we going to get them here on time?" Luigi asked.

Master Hand started to get a little nervous about telling the smashers the truth on what he had planned. He sighed in disappointment.

"The truth is, we're not going to do anything to help them" Master Hand said.

Everyone in the room gasped, even Crazy Hand.

"The winds are too strong and the snow goes too high and even if we do something about it, we won't do it in time" Master Hand explained.

"But there's still a chance, right" Shulk asked.

"I'm afraid not" Master Hand "Once I leave, I'll call the guests and tell them to return back to their normal worlds"

"But what about my pigs?" Crazy Hand said.

"Crazy, you don't have a family of pigs" Master Hand said.

Crazy Hand gasped and started to get angry. Suddenly, in an instant, he attacked Master Hand.

"Crazy, stop it!" Master Hand said "You know better than this"

The smashers watched as the two hands started to fight each other.

"This is started to be fun" Ganondorf said "I could imagine that with me beating up Link"

"Oh yeah?!" Link said, hearing what Ganondorf said.

"Yeah!" Ganondorf replied.

Soon the two started to fight each other, just like with Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

"Well at least I don't have an animal like behavior, right Ike?" Marth said.

"Sure, whatever you say prince" Ike said sarcastically.

"Is that any way to speak to me like that?!" Marth said, gasping from the comment.

"Yeah" Ike said.

Soon, Marth got angry and fought Ike.

"Marth, calm down!" Ike said.

"I am calm!" Marth said "Respect me like a proper prince!"

"Never!" Ike said.

The two mercenaries continued to fight as everyone else started to fight each other. King Dedede and Meta Knight, Mario and Sonic, Peach and Zelda, Palutena and Charizard and even more fights that we can't write down on this list. Soon, everyone in Smash Mansion was fighting each other (Even the Assist Trophies and Pokémon), except for Kirby. Kirby watched as the fighting caused chaos everywhere. Kirby listened to all the nasty things they said to each other and finally had enough.

"STOP!" Kirby yelled.

The yell shook the entire mansion as everyone stopped fighting and faced towards Kirby.

"What happened to you guys?!" Kirby said "It's Christmas and we're supposed to love each other, not destroy each other. At Christmas, no matter whom you are or what you are, we still care for each other. And right now, I'm not seeing any of it. This Christmas is starting to become the worst ever"

"No it isn't" Mario said "What about the decorations?"

"The food?" Yoshi said.

"The presents?" Sonic said.

"The money?" Wario said.

"None of that matter" Kirby said "Those things are just for representation. Christmas, to me is about being there for your loved ones, your family, your friends and even your enemies. But because it doesn't look like family to me, it won't matter. If this is how Christmas should be like, then SO BE IT! I'll be in my room. No one bother to come and get me"

The smashers watched as Kirby started to go up the stairs. About halfway up the stairs, someone decided to speak up.

"I…might have a clue about the blizzard" said a voice from the crowd.

Kirby and all the smashers turned around to see where the voice came from. It was Bowser Jr.

"Bowser Jr.?" Kirby said.

Bowser Jr. stepped up as the smashers walked back a little.

"The blizzard was not natural" Bowser Jr. "It was made from a machine, not by weather"

Everyone gasped from his comment.

_Yeah, lots of things happening right now huh?_

"And I know who caused it" Bowser Jr. said.

"Who?" Master Hand said.

Bowser Jr. paused as everyone looked at him, waiting for a response.

"My dad" Bowser Jr. said.

Everyone got shocked and started talking.

"Bowser!"

"He must've caused the blizzard!"

"So that's what he has been doing all this time"

"He stole my car keys!"

"People, settle down" Master Hand said.

Soon, all the smashers stopped talking.

"You may continue Bowser Jr." Master Hand said.

"Every year, my day always has hated the holidays" Bowser Jr. said "And today, he wanted to stop it once and for all"

"But how did he know about the guests coming to the mansion?" Mario asked.

"Because….I told him about it" Bowser Jr. sighed.

"What?!" Mario said.

Everyone started to get mad at the little Koopa. But soon, Kirby stood up and got near Bowser Jr.

"Everyone stop being angry!" Kirby said "Bowser Jr. may have done something wrong, but he admitted his mistakes. And that's something only a brave person can do"

Bowser Jr. smiled.

"Now since Bowser is the one causing the blizzard, we can still go up, stop him and save Christmas" Kirby said.

"But how?" Luigi said "The blizzard is too dangerous to get past"

"I have an idea" Bowser Jr. said and enlarged his clown car.

"Wow" Kirby said and got in.

"Impressed?" Bowser Jr. said "I got this feature from an update. And it can withstand the blizzard"

"Cool" Kirby said "Now come on, let's go"

"Wait" someone said.

The two turned to see Robin stepping up.

"I'll go" Robin said "You might need all the help you can get"

"I'll go as well" Lucina said.

"And me" Sonic said.

"Don't forget me" Pacman said.

Kirby smiled as the 4 climbed onto the clown car.

"Wait" Master Hand said "You'll need these"

Master Hand soon gave the 6 smashers little devices.

"This is so we can communicate with each other, while you're out there"

"Thanks" Kirby said.

Bowser Jr. shut the hatch and they soon went out the door. The smashers waved good-bye as the 6 blasted their way to Bowser's Flying Fortress.

* * *

><p>It was 10:30 P.M, 1 Hour and 30 minutes until midnight. The smashers watched as the clouds suddenly turn from white to black.<p>

"Uh, are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Sonic asked.

"Of course" Bowser Jr. said.

"So how big is this flying fortress?" Robin asked.

Robin eyes widened as they approached the huge flying fortress, while a dramatic *AH* sound played in the background.

"Very huge" Kirby said.

The 5 smashers got off the clown car as Bowser Jr. returned it to normal size and parked it. Kirby opened the big entrance doors as the inside was packed with minions guarding every corner.

"How are we going to get past all of that?" Robin asked.

"I got it" Sonic smirked and started to run inside, full speed.

"Wait, Sonic!" Kirby said.

Sonic stopped as he was now balancing along the edge of a cliff to a pit of lava. Sonic regained his balance and stopped.

"Phew, that was close" Sonic said, swiping forehead.

What he didn't notice was all of the enemies that started to notice the blue hedgehog.

"Well this is not going to end well" Sonic said.

All the enemies suddenly attacked Sonic like if he was a major threat.

"Let's go" Robin said and the rest of the 5 quietly sneaked in.

* * *

><p>In the rooftop of the fortress, Bowser was relaxing on his couch when an alarm sounded off, making the Koopa King fall over.<p>

"Ow!" Bowser growled "Can't a king relax for a day?"

Bowser got up as Kamek and the Koopalings started to go up to the Koopa King.

"What is it this time?" Bowser asked "Did Wendy burn the kitchen again?"

"No sire" Kamek replied "Someone decided to invade the castle, and it's the smashers!"

Bowser eyes widened.

"What?!" Bowser said "How did they know we were here?!"

Kamek showed Bowser the security footage using a monitor. The replay showed the 6 smashers going up to the castle. Bowser then noticed Bowser Jr.

"Jr.?!" Bowser said "He's working for them?!"

The Koopalings and Kamek nodded.

"When I get my hands on him, he'll be grounded for a month!" Bowser said "Kamek! Koopalings! Make sure they don't make it up here!"

Kamek and the Koopalings nodded as they raced downstairs to defend the roof.

* * *

><p>The group managed to get to the main hallways without getting caught. Robin peeked to see Sonic captured in a cage with a staircase leading to the roof.<p>

"Alright, I found the stairs" Robin said.

"Once someone distracts the guards, we'll attack and Kirby will go turn off the machine" Bowser Jr. said.

"But who's going to distract the guards?" Pacman asked.

"Ill do it" Lucina volunteered.

"Well that was fast" Bowser Jr. said.

"Wait, Lucina, it's…"

"Don't worry Robin. I'll be ok" Lucina said.

Lucina kissed Robin in the cheek and headed outside. Two Koopa Troopas were walking down the halls, until Lucina came from behind and knocked them out. Soon, a Paragoomba noticed and sounded the alarm again. All the enemies were now focused on Lucina. Just as a bullet bill was about to hit her, the rest of the group came out and attacked, with Robin deflecting the bullet bill.

"Thanks for the help" Lucina said.

"Don't mention it" Robin said.

Everyone attacked as Pacman headed for Sonic to free him.

"Took you guys long enough" Sonic remarked.

Pacman knocked the cage out as it crumbled in the floor. Sonic came out and soon joined the attack. Everyone had their part on attacking as chaos was everywhere.

"Now Kirby!" Robin said "Go take out the machine!"

Kirby nodded and quickly got up the stairs without being noticed. As Bowser Jr. attacked another Goomba, he turned around to see Kamek and the Koopalings behind him.

"Uh oh" Bowser Jr. said.

"King Bowser is not happy for what you are doing" Kamek said "Now if you surrender, everything will go smoothly"

"Never, not for what he did today!" Bowser Jr. said.

"I'm sorry, but orders are orders" Lemmy added.

"Koopalings, you can't be serious" Bowser Jr. said "He ruined Christmas for us and you're just going to let him keep on going?!"

"He did, but he's the boss" Morton said.

Bowser Jr. facepalmed and sighed.

"Would you guys be angry if I said that Kamek stole all your guys money?" Bowser Jr. said.

"HE WHAT?!" The Koopaling said and faced Kamek with angry looking expressions.

The Koopalings then attacked Kamek.

"It was for a new broom!" Kamek said "You'll pay for this Bowser Jr.!"

Bowser Jr. laughed and went back to fighting.

* * *

><p>Kirby got up to the roof and saw the Blizzard Machine all alone.<p>

"Is it really that easy?" Kirby said "Ok, I'll take it"

Kirby ran towards the machine when suddenly, a growl shook the rooftop as Bowser landed right behind Kirby.

"Never mind" Kirby said.

"Hey you, get away from my machine!" Bowser said.

"No!" Kirby said "Your machine is causing trouble down at the mansion and I'm here to stop it"

"Well, looks like you'll have to settle it in smash in order for it happen" Bowser said and ran towards Kirby.

_Oh, here comes the action part! *Eats Popcorn*_

Kirby jumped and dodged Bowser as he slammed into the machine. The machine still kept on going, but it was damaged a little. Bowser turned and blew flames at the puffball. Kirby dodges and charges his Hammer. Bowser comes in and slashes Kirby away right when Kirby was about to release. He grabs Kirby and slams him hard on the ground. He jumps in the air and attempts to slam Kirby again. Kirby dodges and uses his final cutter on Bowser, sending him back.

"Dedede was right" Bowser said "You are tougher than you look"

"And you're not too bad yourself" Kirby said.

"Too bad I'm going to defeat you, unlike weak, little Dedede" Bowser said and charged at Kirby again.

Kirby dodges and runs towards the machine.

"Oh no you don't" Bowser said and lands in front of Kirby.

Kirby steps back as Bowser gets closer. Kirby looks at the machine and then gets an idea. Kirby slides under Bowser and gets in front of the machine.

"Miss me" Kirby taunted.

Bowser slashes at Kirby, but misses and hits the machine again.

"C'mon, almost there" Kirby thought.

Kirby got lost in thought as Bowser comes from behind and rams Kirby into the wall hard. Kirby was hurt, his body had bruises and he attempted to get up before Bowser knocks him on the floor again.

"You think you can stop me?!" Bowser said "Don't make me laugh. Now how still, this will only hurt A LOT"

Bowser was about to do one more move to finish Kirby off, before Bowser Jr. came in at the right moment.

"Daddy!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"Bowser Jr.!" Bowser said "Can't you see I'm busy trying to get rid of this puffball?"

Bowser turns around to see Kirby gone.

"Where did the little punk go?!" Bowser said.

Bowser looked over to see Kirby breaking the machine using his hammer.

"Not on my watch" Bowser said and raced towards Kirby.

"Just….one….more….swing" Kirby said and kept on swinging his hammer.

Just as Kirby was about to destroy the machine once and for all, Bowser grabbed Kirby.

"No!" Kirby said.

Bowser took Kirby and held him in the ground, making sure he doesn't escape again.

"Any last words puffball?" Bowser said.

Kirby looked at the Koopa King as memories started to flow on by of today. Kirby looked at the machine and at Bowser again.

"Yes" Kirby responded.

Bowser got ready to attack. Soon, Robin, Lucina, Pacman and Sonic went to the rooftops to see the puffball getting ready to meet his doom.

"NO!" The 4 smashers said.

As Bowser was about to attack, Kirby held up a present to Bowser.

"Merry Christmas" Kirby said.

Bowser looked confused and released the puffball. He grabs the present and opens it to see a family photo of the Koopalings, himself and Bowser Jr.

"What kind of present is this?" Bowser said.

"It's a present of love" Kirby explained "See Bowser, you didn't need the presents, the trees, the decorations or anything to make Christmas happen, because you were already celebrating the holidays without even noticing it"

Bowser started to get a little touchy as he looked at the photo again.

"As long as you have a family that cares and loves you, you'll always have the best Christmas ever" Kirby said.

Bowser suddenly felt a warm feeling run thought his veins, like if he felt it for the first time.

_That feeling was love. And on that day, Bowser realizing what Christmas was all about. He didn't need the presents, the mistletoe or any of it. All he really even needed was a family._

Bowser then turns to see Bowser Jr. facing him.

"I'm sorry I disrespected you dad" Bowser Jr. said.

"It's alright son" Bowser said "You were right. Maybe I should start to celebrate the holidays"

Bowser Jr. suddenly smiled.

"As long as I do it with you, I'm fine with it" Bowser said.

"Thanks dad!" Bowser Jr. said and gave Bowser a warm hug.

The two hugged each other, like father, like son as tears started to roll down.

"So, is it ok if we can…"

Bowser nodded and Kirby took it as a yes. Kirby swung his hammer one more time and the machine blew up in bits, causing the blizzard to be no more. The smashers cheered.

"So, how do we get back down again?" Sonic asked.

Everyone started to question, before Bowser spoke.

"Don't worry everyone, I'll bring you back" Bowser said.

Soon, the smashers (Including Bowser, Bowser Jr. and even the Koopalings) got on a clown can started to ride back down to Smash Mansion.

* * *

><p>At the main entrance of smash mansion, Pacman, Sonic, Lucina and Robin soon got off and went inside. Kirby was about to go inside, when Bowser Jr. stopped him.<p>

"Wait!" Bowser Jr. said.

"What is it?" Kirby said.

"Do you think if it's ok for us to go inside as well?" Bowser Jr. asked.

Kirby smiled and nodded as the crew soon got inside. But, when they got inside, they were in for a big surprise. The whole mansion was filled with guests that came from different worlds and the smashers themselves. Kirby's smile grew as the guests started to talk to each other.

"What a nice party, huh?" a voice said from the side.

Kirby turned around to see Magolor from his world in the party, holding a cup of soda.

"Magolor?!" Kirby said "How did you guys get here in time?"

"Once the blizzard cleared out, I decided to use my magic skills and teleported everyone here just in time" Magolor explained.

"Wow" Kirby said "These people are interesting. I can't wait to meet them all"

"Well, have fun" Magolor said and went off.

Kirby started to talk to the guests, while Bowser, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings went inside. An old looking toad, by the name of Toadsworth, notices the Koopa King and ran to Peach.

"Peach!" Toadsworth warned "Bowser is here!"

"Bowser?" Peach said.

Soon, Bowser saw Toadsworth talking to Peach and decided to join in.

"Hi" Bowser said.

"Don't worry princess, I'll protect you" Mario said, jumping in front of Peach.

"I'm not here to attack plumber" Bowser said "I'm just here to enjoy Christmas"

Bowser walked past the confused plumber as he exchanged a confused look with Peach.

"How did?" Mario asked.

"Villains change Mario" Peach said "They aren't all that bad"

Mario decided to forget it and went on with the party. Everyone started to have the time of their lives as the party kept on going. Soon, it was midnight. Christmas has come. Everyone gathered around the Christmas tree to open their presents. Lucina and Robin were about to enter, when suddenly, they spotted mistletoe at the top of the doorway.

"Would you care to do the tradition?" Lucina said.

"Why yes, yes I may" Robin and kissed Lucina.

The two had a quick kiss, before they sat together, along with everybody else. Bowser was sitting with the villains as he talked about what he did.

"Wow, and to think you almost went away with it" Wario said.

"Yeah, but I'm starting to get the hang of it already" Bowser said "Maybe I'll even do New Years Eve"

"Whoa buddy, that's for another story" Wario said.

"Yeah, and it's hilarious how I was the one who needed a heart change last time" Ganondorf pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Bowser said.

"Last Christmas fanfiction contest, a person got 1st place by writing a story about how…"

"Hey" Palutena said to the group "I'm the only one who can do 4th wall breaking"

"Sorry" Wario said.

Soon, Kirby got to his present and finds a note saying "I owe you." It was signed by Bowser Jr. Kirby looked at the Koopa kid as he smiled. Kirby smiled back and putted the card away. Mario went up to the pink puffball.

"Hey Kirby" Mario said.

"Yeah?" Kirby said.

"I have something to show you" Mario said and took Kirby to the main window.

Kirby looked outside at smiled on what he saw. People from the city were showing a sign that said "We love you Kirby!" as the people smiled and waved to the puffball. Kirby waved backed and hugged Mario.

"Thanks for the present" Kirby said.

Mario smiled and the two went back to the others.

"Hey everyone" a toad said by the name of Captain Toad "Let's take a picture"

Everyone gathered together as Captain Toad sets up the camera and puts the timer. He then presses on and goes with the others.

"Everyone say Merry Christmas!" Captain Toad said.

"Merry Christmas" everyone said and the camera took their photo.

_Yes, as you can see, the party went well and Bowser had a change in heart. As the meaning of Christmas can be different between person to person, they all have one thing in common, love. As long as a person has a loving family, as long as you can be with your best friends and as long as you're with your loved ones, you can always have a good Christmas. This is Kirby signing off. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>Over 10,000 words! I can't believe how much I've written for this contest. Anyways, like what Bowser said, I'm planning to release a New Years chapter for my Smash Bros. Fanfiction. As with the contest, this is my entry and I've decided to go as a one-shot. So, even if I don't win the contest, at least I did it for fun. Please let me know what you think and I'll see you all next time. Bye and Happy Holidays!<strong>


End file.
